deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takahiro
Takahiro is an OC created by ThunderbladeX, he is the main protagonist in the series known as Daitan Futekina Heishi (Though he was originally in Ikari No Buredo, he has his own series after the heroes killed Ryuga for the first time). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Takahiro vs. Zach Sylvr (Complete) History When Takahiro was 2 years old, he witnessed his parents death by the hands of the maniacal Ryuga and was taken to the HQ. Under Ryuga's control, he fought and killed many other swordsmen at the age of 8. That is when Ryuga knew that this may be his best warrior for assassinations, so he sent Takahiro into missions at age 15 along with Mamoru, the only other soldier in Ryuga's force that is of equal skill. However, he had long forgotten about what happened to his real parents, after a long fight with Xavier, he lost. When Ryuga was enraged that Takahiro lost, he also accidentally mentioned that he was the one who killed his parents. Realizing the truth, Takahiro destroyed the HQ, leaving it in ashes and now on a new quest, to find his homeland. Before leaving however, he assisted the heroes in fighting Ryuga, they succeeded and Takahiro left. He did find his home, but it was obliterated by Hiroto. Wanting to avenge his land, he went back to the rebuilt HQ, where Hiroto's army stood. Hiroto defeated the army, but failed to kill Hiroto, so he is currently on a journey to kill Ryuga's right hand man. Death Battle Info Age: 35 Height: 6'2 Weight: 160 lbs Personality Takahiro Is very serious when it comes to, well, everything. He does not have any tolerance for insults, meaning, he is a complete hothead. He will calm down in battle right away though, knowing that if he doesn't, he will lose the fight right away. Abilities -Expert Swordsmanship and many other weapons -Super strength, speed, and durability -Can grow back limbs and heal wounds instantly except the head and internal organs -Extremely adaptive to foes styles -Fire Manipulation (Shori and Goriate Only) -Electricity Manipulation (Sword only) Weapons -Shori (A large sword that can manipulate fire and electricity) -Goriate (Two powerful pistols that can destroy buildings with ease) -Muteki No (A shield capable of withstanding any attack) -Fukkushotto (A hookshot) -Gurando Ono (A small but powerful axe) -Bumeran (A metal spiked boomerang) Moves Kasai Konbo- Slashes with Shori many times while it is covered in flames Denki No Konbo- Slashes many times with Shori while it is covered in electricity Sodaina Katto- A slash from Gurando Ono that generates a large energy wave Pawashotto- A powerful flaming shot from Goriate Shatto O Konagona- A shot from Goriata that can break through shields Unmei No Surasshu- A powerful slash from Shori that damages the soul as well as the physical body Feats -Defeated 1,000,000+ demons solo -Goriate destroyed a skyscraper in one shot -Unmei No Surasshu sliced through a demon that tanked a blast that was easily Country + -Held off Sora, Jin, and Dominic at the same time -Was unaffected by the illusions of Hiroto -Ran faster than Sora's eye can follow (FTL+) Faults -Will die if is head or organs are damaged or severed Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:ThunderbladeX Category:Fire Manipulators